El primer amor siempre es el más amargo
by MaiZings
Summary: Altaïr es sorprendido por un singular ciudadano de Damasco y del cuál acabará enamorándose de él de una forma un tanto "extraña". ¿Acabará mereciendo la pena ese momento "dulce"?


Altaïr, el Maestro Asesino más admirado en Masyaf, tomaba su ronda como de costumbre por las calles cálidas y transitadas de Damasco. Estaba buscando la pista de Jubair, aunque sus pensamientos estaban sobre otros asuntos de poca importancia, como en la incompetencia del rafiq de la ciudad. Pero a pesar de esas pequeñas distracciones, no le impidió escuchar algunas palabras sueltas que añadían el nombre de Jubair. Esa era señal de actuar y se acercó a aquellas voces con el sigilo que le caracterizaba. Se detuvo en una esquina cercana al lugar del chisme y puso los oídos atentos a la conversación. Eran los compinches del templario que estaban entregándose algunos documentos importantes y mapas sobre una extraña situación y una quema de libros. Altaïr sin duda se iba a hacer con esos papeles de inmediato, sólo esperó a que esos dos guardias acabasen de hablar. En cuanto vio que desviaban su camino por sitios diferentes, el Asesino se preparó para la acción. Se metió entre un grupo de civiles con disimulo para llegar poco a poco hacia aquel personaje y a la vez alargando la mano hacia la bolsa que traía a la espalda. Era el lugar perfecto en la situación correcta o eso fue lo que pensó. Varios guardias habían conseguido espiar a Altaïr mientras realizaba ese hurto que creyó impecable, pero en cuestión de segundos ya se veía huyendo del lugar del crimen. Saltó vigas, derribó puestos de mercado, cajas, se llevó a varias mujeres y niños por delante hasta encontrar un buen sitio para perder la vista a esos hombres, un callejón estrecho y oscuro. Era perfecto para esconderse y pasar inadvertido, pero sus habilidades de Asesino no fueron suficientes para ver quién estaba en ese lugar... alguien insospechable para Altaïr.

Tras las espaldas del Asesino, se acercó una sombra oscura y con silueta muy siniestra hacia él y en unas milésimas de segundo, empujó a Altaïr en su propio escondite mientras ese ser gritaba cosas incoherentes por doquier.

-Ugh… -Altaïr cayó torpemente sobre el suelo arenoso y cálido de la ciudad, maldiciendo interiormente al idiota que lo empujó. Pero cuando quiso levantarse, sintió que ese alguien desconocido se encimó sobre su cuerpo, como intentando inmovilizarlo en la superficie-. …¡¿Qué mierda haces?!

Ese sujeto parecía no comprender lo que Altaïr le estaba gritando o tal vez ignoraba esas palabras, pues las intenciones que tenía eran más que obvias para el Asesino en cuanto sintió que le quería bajar los pantalones por sus piernas. Pero ese trato de escapar no fue un problema para el desconocido, que intentaba, entre sonidos incomprensibles y pringosos, retenerlo. Parecía un experto en esos temas puesto que, en cuestión de segundos, supo mantener a Altaïr a raya con una simple caricia en la entrepierna. Éste sintió que la piel se le erizaba al ver la silueta de ese ser extraño, que estaba empezando a darle el placer que hacía tiempo no saciaba. Para él, empezaba a ser una imagen enfermiza, pero a la vez excitante que un retrasado mental le tomara de esa manera tan bestial. De inmediato, aquel personaje, y sin ningún tipo de cuidado, le metió los dedos en el ano a Altaïr, algo que le hizo gemir de satisfacción por ese gesto. Era obvio que le importaba poco que el Asesino disfrutara, sólo quería sexo y el otro fue el primero que se puso en su camino, así que fue ágil con él con cada frote.

-Ahh… Ven aquí, maldito –dijo Altaïr con demasiado fervor y atrajo el cuerpo del otro al suyo para plantarle un gran beso en los labios, aunque lo otro lo hacía torpemente y lo único que le dejaba al Asesino en la boca era saliva y sonidos extraños. Pero por alguna extraña razón, eso le excitaba mucho más y fue entonces cuando le agarró el pene al discapacitado para frotárselo rápidamente, aunque no se sorprendía de que estuviera ya erecto desde el principio, pues Altaïr estaba en esas mismas condiciones. Entre beso y caricia, el ser dejó de ensanchar la zona del Asesino para meter su miembro viril en la zona rectal y virgen del otro sin ningún tipo de lubricación ¿para qué si tenía un pene minúsculo? Eso sería una gran ventaja para Altaïr, podría disfrutar más del cuerpo y placer que el otro le iba a otorgar durante esa "misión". Cuando el inepto ser empezó a embestir y a disfrutar de las carnes del Maestro Asesino, el otro se empezaba a retorcer de gozo por la maestría en que se movía, por eso tomaba las nalgas del pobre hombre y lo hacía llegar más al fondo con fuerza, ese micro pene no le saciaba lo suficiente.

Y así fue que estuvieron ambos entregándose recíprocamente ese agradable placer por unos minutos. El retrasado mental estaba rebosante de ello, quería más y más y agarraba la boca de Altaïr para babearlo por el sentir. Eso le excitaba más al otro y luego llegaba un momento en que no daba de sí el hombrecillo, pues sus piernas no estaban lo suficiente ejercitadas y alimentadas para una cosa así. Por eso el Asesino quiso ayudarle con el ejercicio físico, agarrando firmemente de ese culito flácido y que presionara más contra él en cada embestida. Podía sentir que el orgasmo estaba cerca y por eso no iba a parar hasta no alcanzarlo. Altaïr se metía más ese pene pequeño por el ano repetidas veces y el otro le seguía el ritmo a la vez, pero ya se notaba que no tenía experiencias sexuales muy frecuentes pues sintió que se había corrido rápidamente en su recto. A pesar de que fue muy rápido, aquello no fue un impedimento para que Altaïr sintiera su orgasmo también. Sentir ese líquido viscoso en su piel interna le hizo tensarse de placer y gemir como loco mientras lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo:

-¡Ah…! Mierda… ¿Cómo es posible que saques tanto por esa miniatura? –decía entre notados gemidos y con toda la boca llena de saliva de él y del otro. Del ser recibió una respuesta muy poco clara, pero sí se notaba que también le había gustado mucho por esos sonidos extraños.

Al final acabó sacando su pene del interior del Asesinos saciado totalmente de ese placer y salió corriendo despavorido del callejón, actuando como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Eso a Altaïr le produjo un enorme desasosiego, pues había llegado a sentir "algo" por ese hombrecillo. Su forma de actuar, su saliva y sobre todo ese pene, ese delicioso y minúsculo miembro, le había vuelto loco. En su más profundo interior quería volver a ver a ese ser, pero esa forma de largarse y abandonarle le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Por eso no pudo evitar sacar unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor por sus ojos ámbar, desviando la mirada hacia el cielo que iluminaba ese día Damasco. ¿Por qué siempre los mejores momentos se esfumaban de esa manera? Era totalmente injusto…

Altaïr no tuvo más remedio que olvidar a aquel discapacitado mental para centrarse en su misión de asesinato. Se levantó de la arena y se puso bien sus pantalones, llevando su camino en busca de más pistas de Jubair. No iba a poder ignorar nunca ese momento tan hermoso que compartió, pero esa herida en su corazón nunca podrá ser sanada con la misma facilidad con que se la hicieron.


End file.
